leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talisman of Ascension
* 40% movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = ** Total Gold Value with 5 champions affected = * is gold efficient without the active. * becomes gold efficient in about , or about if healing is factored in (Each minion heals for worth of ). * becomes gold efficient when affecting one champion with the active, and gold efficient when affecting five. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Percentage movement speed stacks additively with other sources of percentage movement speed. * Upgrading to does not improve its ability to generate gold. * 's movement speed boost is especially useful for the advantage it provides a team when initiating or exiting a teamfight. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user is within range of all minion deaths in a lane, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|Number of minions over 3 waves (6 + 6 + 7) x Favor gold (6) is 114g over 90sec. 114 / 9 is 12.7g per 10sec.}} before the 20-minute mark. ** After 20 minutes, it provides per 10 seconds|Number of minions over 2 waves (6 + 7) x Favor gold (6) is 78g over 60sec. 78 / 6 is 13g per 10sec}} before the 35-minute mark. ** After 35 minutes, it provides per 10 seconds|Number of minions per wave (7) x Favor gold (6) is 42g over 30sec. 42 / 3 is 14g per 10sec}}. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user is within range of all minion deaths in a lane, it provides: ** health regen per 5 seconds|Number of minions over 3 waves (6 + 6 + 7) x heal per minion death (10) is 190 over 90sec. 190 / 18 is 10.6 per 5sec.}} before the 20-minute mark. ** After 20 minutes, it provides health regen per 5 seconds|Number of minions over 2 waves (6 + 7) x heal per minion death (10) is 130 over 60sec. 130 / 12 is 10.8 per 5sec.}} before the 35-minute mark. ** After 35 minutes, it provides health regen per 5 seconds|Number of minions per wave (7) x heal per minion death (10) is 70 over 30sec. 70 / 6 is 11.7 per 5sec.}} Trivia * , , and are all tied to Shurima Desert. ** The items' captions reference Miyuki "Shurelia" Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games. These captions were added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie ** Additionally, can still be found by searching for . * , , and are a trio of items designed for supports and themed after locations from the game's lore. * provides the third-highest movement speed buff available from an item when activated: 10% less than that of (however, can affect multiple champions and lasts 2 seconds longer), and 20% less than that of (which has the same duration but only works when moving towards enemy champions). * contains two likely references to : "Praise the sun" is an in-game , used by both the player and non-player characters; and September 22 is Dark Souls' release date. Patch History . ** . * Now grants 45 armor. * Base health regeneration increased to 150% from 100%. * Base mana regeneration reduced to 75% from 100%. * Builds up to +20% Movement Speed over 2 seconds while near turrets and fallen turrets. ;V5.22 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Gold generation removed. * Movement speed removed. * Favor gold increased to 6 from 4. * Active cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 40. ;V5.10 * }} ** Bonus gold per nearby minion death increased to from . ** Health per nearby minion death increased to 10 from 5. ** Range increased to 1400 from 1100. * cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 60 seconds. ;V4.20 * Mana regeneration changed to +100% of base mana regeneration from +15 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Health regeneration changed to +100% of base health regeneration from +15 health regeneration per 5 seconds. * Total cost reduced to from . ;V4.13 * Bonus movement speed increased to 20 from 0. * Health regeneration increased to 15 per 5 seconds from 10. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 20%. ;V4.10 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ;V4.5 * New Recipe: + + = . ** Total cost increased to , up from . * Mana regeneration increased to 15 from 10. ;V4.3 * Recipe cost decreased to from (total cost remains the same). * Mana regeneration reduced to 10 from 15. * :}} ** Gold per minion death reduced to from . ** Now heals for 10 health per minion death. ;V3.14 Remade * renamed to . * New Recipe: + + = . ** Old recipe: + + = }. * Health removed. * Cooldown reduction increased to +20% from +10%. * Mana regeneration increased from +10 to +15. * Added +2 gold per 10 seconds. * added. * added. ;V3.02 * Cooldown reduction is no longer . ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to +250 from +330. * Health regeneration reduced to +10 from +30. * Mana regeneration reduced to +10 from +15. * Cooldown reduction reduced to +10% from +15%. ;V1.0.0.122 * will now grant assists if using the active helps get a kill. ;V1.0.0.107 * Movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds from 2 seconds. * Health regeneration increased to +30 from +25. * Mana regeneration increased to +15 from +12. ;V1.0.0.103 * Recipe cost increased to , from . Total price remains . ;V1.0.0.101 Added * ** Recipe: + + = . ** +330 health. ** +25 health regeneration. ** +12 mana regeneration. ** +15% cooldown reduction. ** Nearby champions gain 40% movement speed for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown).}} References de:Amulett des Aufstiegs es:Talismán de Ascensión fr:Talisman de l'Ascension pl:Talizman Wstąpienia ru:Talisman of Ascension Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Gold income items Category:Armor items Category:Mythical items